


Tear You Apart

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Femslash Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens Made Them Do It, Animal Instincts, Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Come Eating, Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Fever, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Crushes, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, except the doctor is the alien, just fuck or die of blueball frustration, not quite fuck or die, posessive!doctor, the sonic screwdriver is a vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: The Doctor finds herself caught off-guard by her first heat since regenerating again, and dealing with it proves to be a test of willpower. Willpower that is made remarkably weaker whenever Yasmin Khan is around... The Doctor tried to lock herself away, but Yaz may prove to be more willing to reciprocate than she expected...For a Kinkmeme on Dreamwidth! Prompt: Doctor Who: Thirteen/Yasmin, the Doctor has a heat cycle





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have no idea how much I love heat cycle prompts hhh I was planning to write one anyway, so when I stumbled into one for my fav pair, I just had to take it on! There will be another chapter of this (which will have more of the actual smut), it's partially written already but I wanted to go ahead and post this since it was getting long (too long, in my opinion. I envy those who can write successful smut in 2,000 words or less)!
> 
> This is my first fic on this account without any piss whatsoever, it's a miracle. Enjoy this blue moon!
> 
> I highly recommend listening to 'Tear You Apart' by She Wants Revenge since that's basically my go to sexy song for any writing, but also fits super well with this prompt mmm

_I'm an idiot! How did I not notice?!?_  
  
Trying to ignore the flush in her face, she made her way into the console room, her trio of loyal companions following behind her. It.. it was fine. She'd be fine for today. Just a cycle, nothing to be concerned over.  
  
Actually, it was something she _absolutely_ needed to be concerned over, and she'd been berating herself for her cluelessness since they'd all sat down to breakfast this morning and she'd barely been able to pick at her plate. There were many, _much_ more appetizing things she'd wanted to put her mouth on, and those thoughts had nearly consumed her, only drowned by chugging half the jug of juice to keep herself from talking too often. That had only aroused (oh _good galaxies,_ pick another word) the concerned questions of her partne- _friends_ further, and she'd stammered out the not-entirely inaccurate reasoning that she was 'just _really thirsty'_ before hollering that it was time for some fun sightseeing on their tour of whimsy and shoving them all out of the kitchen.  
  
Honestly, all of the evidence over the last few days should have clicked right into place. Hell, she even had _a special calendar_ for it, a gift and suggestion from one of her female companions many incarnations back after they'd realized her predicament was similar to a menstrual cycle, just with different time gaps. But it was admittedly difficult to tell feelings apart when she was still adjusting to her newest life, and new anatomy.   
  
She'd actually thought maybe _she was_ going through her first oncoming period at first. She'd been a little (okay, very) emotional, tender in the breasts (and boy- er, girl?- did that feel _weird_ ), not to mention the growing ache in her pelvis. All of that had led to her spending the last couple of days staying around the ship with Yaz. She hadn't actually had the nerve to bring up the issue, but it had been comforting enough just to stay close with the other woman, goofing around or talking about other things.   
  
Alright, so she hadn't just been staying close. She'd honestly been clinging to her arm, or giving her surprise hugs at any opportunity, or just getting close enough to gaze into her eyes while they were speaking to each other. That _probably_ should have been a red flag, in hindsight. Instead, her _'oh stars this is a problem'_ moment had come when they were both on the sofa, watching a movie (actually, a documentary on interplanetary politics in the year eight thousand), and she'd found herself snuggling right up against the crook of Yaz's neck and inhaling her scent.   
  
Yaz hadn't said anything, but even she knew that was _weird_ by friend standards and it was definitely _too early_ to be forming _a crush_ on one of her companions, which left one possible reason for her being so _ridiculously enamored_ all of a sudden.  
  
Then the morning after that, she'd woken up with a mild fever, anxiety, and a much more noticeable discomfort throughout her abdomen. Given that there still wasn't any blood, it was rather obvious what was going on. If she'd had any other suspicions, they were promptly erased when she'd noticed she could _smell_ the others, most specifically Yaz, travelling though the TARDIS halls from the moment she stepped out of her room, and it was kind of making her dizzy. And excited. Giddy, really. Maybe also a tad _predatory,_ considering she'd caught herself stalking along the hallway following the trail for a couple of minutes before she realized what she was doing and whipped back around towards the restroom to go drown herself in a cold shower.

_Clearly,_ the only viable solution, for _everyone's_ safety, was to avoid the woman as often as possible until her cycle passed. And so she had made sure to only give Yaz the politest, shortest responses she could whenever they were forced to speak, _oh-so-subtly_ dodge her whenever she could, and spend the rest of her free time with Graham and Ryan. That had worked remarkably well for the last two days.  
  
But of course, that had only been the pre-cycle symptoms. The _real hell_ had slapped her in the face the moment she woke up in the unholy hours of this morning, drenched in sweat with the covers thrown off and with her pillow awkwardly shoved between her legs, and even water set to a mere degree above freezing hadn't been enough to ease her suffering.  
  
Shaking her head and trying to push her regrets of the last week out of her mind, she stepped up to the console, tapping the keys a little harder than necessary to vent her frustrations. Her travel options arrived to project in a flash of blue and gold light, and she huffed, leaning back slightly to avoid the hologram's heat. It may only be a miniscule amount of warmth, akin to a tv screen, but she honestly couldn't take a single degree more unless she wanted to bake alive.   
  
_It's fine. Just get them taken care of. Then you can find a way to take care of you._  
  
"Hey Doc, maybe it'd help if ya' took off that big coat of yours, eh?" Graham suggested from the doorway.  
  
"Nope, out of the question."  
  
Ryan paced around to reach the other end of the room, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, shaking his head in disbelief. "Doctor, you look like it's been rainin' on you! Take off the bloody jacket!"   
  
"The jacket stays on. My ensemble wouldn't be complete without it."  
  
"Doctor, why not? If you keep up like this, I'm starting to think you'll get heatstroke!" Yaz protested.  
  
"I'm keeping the _damn_ jacket on! _End of discussion!"_ she hissed, whipping around to face each of them. She couldn't remember having snapped like that in this incarnation yet, and judging by the way the members of her trio flinched or glanced away, she was sure she hadn't. Guilt wormed through her stomach, but there were other feelings of much more pressing concern. The heavy discomfort just below her waistline, the tingling in her chest, the thickness in her throat whenever she swallowed... With all of those, the fever was almost overwhelming, but she had meant it when she said she wasn't losing any layers. She _needed_ the pressure, to be smothered and trapped under heavy fabric... if she let her skin breathe for _a moment,_ she was positive she'd throw everything off and then _throw_ _herself_ on top of somebody.  
  
As far as she was concerned, this coat was her straitjacket, the only thing keeping her bound and safe from hurting herself or someone else in this cell of a ship.  
  
Shaking her head, she tried once more to focus on the array of symbols flashing on the hologram, only finding the concentration to read about half of them. Whatever context she'd managed to glean was stolen away before she could piece it together, a voice floating into her ear. "Doctor...?" Yaz murmured. There wasn't any hesitation, just calm concern. Of course a being as strong as her would have a level head, even in the face of tense situations.   
  
She took a step away under the pretense of tapping some buttons that may not actually be doing anything, biting her lip at the way the hair on her nape seemed to be prickling. She could still feel that hot breath on her earlobe, and the coil in her stomach was stirring again, so strongly she nearly felt nauseous. That wonderful kind of nauseous tension though, begging to come undone the moment strong enough stimulation set it off, rippling through every part of your body and leaving you breathless and-  
  
"Wh-Where... Where do you three want to go today?" she muttered, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment as she wiped an arm across her forehead. "We could go... um, there's... there's a beach, er, somewhere I'm sure. How does the beach sound?" No, bad idea. Too many people in swimwear, lots of oiling and laying sprawled out and- "Or the Old West? Old West is always popular, very macho! Or good if you like horses! Do you all like horses?"  
  
"Doctor, are you _sure_ you're up to an adventure? You look like you're about to collapse." Yaz murmured. A hand landed on her shoulder and she nearly jumped, the contact sending jolts through her skin even with three layers of clothing between them. Collapse, no, but she was about to melt into putty if that hand didn't remove itself from her body.  
  
"I'm _fine!_ I'm fine..." she huffed, shrugging off the contact despite the part of her brain screaming at her to stay put, to _press closer._ If she could just find a nice little vacation spot to send them off to, Yaz would be gone and she could stay here and-  
  
_But what if they need help? There's never an easy trip when we're involved, is there?_

The thought was a surprisingly rational one given her current haze, and she groaned under her breath, not missing the way her companions raised their eyebrows at the sound. She hated when they were right. The Doctor had _always_ hated being outvoted and forced to admit they were wrong. Humans were always _so smug_ when they proved themselves to have more sense than the ethereal Timelord.  
  
"Alright, _fine,_ you three win..." she huffed, not bothering to make eye contact with any of them as she shut the map down. "It's... look, it's nothing _important,_ but I am _a tad_ under the weather, just _slightly."_ They definitely didn't believe her, with the buckets of sweat she was dripping and her heavy breathing, but frankly, she couldn't afford to pay attention to their concerns. The throbbing in her core was growing stronger and sharper, forcing her breath to hitch every so often in discomfort. Three potential mates in here were too many, the body heat and heartbeats, the musk drifting through the air from each of them... Too much, it was _far_ too much stimuli.  
  
_I have to get out of here._  
  
She finally fixed them all with her most firm, but hopefully nonchalant stare, shoving her hands into her pockets. "We'll stay parked in the timestream today, alright? No leaving the ship, just stay here, watch the telly or whatever it is you want to do. If you need anything, she'll take care of it." she added, patting one of the glowing columns as she started to leave the control hub. She made it three steps before Graham called after her.  
  
"Oi, what about you, Doc? Can we do anything for ya'?"   
  
"Yeah, you want, like, an ice pack or somethin'? Hell, maybe an ice _bath?"_ Ryan chuckled.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine on my own. I'm going to stay in the medical bay for quarantine, and I'll be locking the door as a precaution."  
  
Yaz's eyebrows shot up. "Locking the door? That's a bit much. Is it _that_ serious?"   
  
"No, _no!_ It's not that bad! I mean, er, it's just a precaution! It's contagious. Yes, _very_ contagious! I don't want any of you catching it!" That wasn't technically a lie, was it? It was a disease that _did_ affect other people, albeit in a very pleasurable way... "Look, everything will be fine in a day or two, just 'hang out and chill' until then, alright? Do whatever you like! Just _please_ leave me alone. I'll let you all know when I'm clear again."

Ignoring the protests and questions coming from the group, she picked up her pace as she strode down the maze of hallways, exhaling as the barrage of scents faded into the cool, fresh air of the ship's ventilation system. At least now she could think a little more clearly. Not for long though, if the still-rising fever plaguing her skin was any indication. Licking her lips in a failed attempt to put some moisture back into them, she ducked into the medical bay, staring at the small bed in the center of the room.   
  
"You know the drill, old girl. The usual preparations."  
  
The TARDIS beeped, and the door whooshed shut behind her with a firm click as the lock slid into place.

~~~

"How long has it been?" She called up at the ceiling, the only thing she'd been staring at for quite a while now. "Three days? _Surely_ three days?"

There was a probe at her consciousness, and she nearly let her eyes roll back, the groan that escaped her throat akin to that found in a torture chamber. To be fair, she _was_ living in a torture chamber right now. Okay, the medical bay, but when you were burning up, cuffed at the wrists with gravity-altering devices to a flat bed with your arms spread to either side, and deprived of your most important desires, it was very much an agonizing hell hole.

_"Twelve hours?!? That's it!?!"_ Closing her eyes and letting her head bump against the thin cot, she huffed. "Well, at least _someone's_ screwing me..."

Just for that, a claw came down from the ceiling to snatch the half-melted icepack off of her forehead, tossing it away onto a far counter, and her eyes shot back open with a glare. "Hey!"

_You're always so rude when you're in cycle, Doctor. It_ _isn_ _'t my fault your contacts left you_ _blue-balled_ _._

"You're right, sorry..." she grumbled, blowing her hair out of her face as she glanced back at the claw. "My fault I didn't have the foresight to build up a list who preferred the other parts..." Even if one of them _did_ turn out to be open to other preferences, they were too far away from any of them. Her cycle really had picked the _perfect_ time to strike, smack-dab in the middle of the timestream _boondocks._ No ships with an easy way in, and she sure couldn't find the presence of mind to fly them out.

Great Creators, how she _hated_ this! She'd discarded her clothes long ago, knowing how horrific this fever was going to get, but she was _still_ sweating bullets as she lay here in nothing more than her bra and panties. Thin black lacey things, because she'd thought those would breathe better, but they hadn't made much of a difference.

Her darling ship was _trying,_ bless her heart. Offering her sips of water, ice packs, or the occasional words of encouragement, but there was really nothing she could do. Mechanical sex wouldn't cure things either, as _tempting_ as the idea was by this point. Only another sentient, living and breathing being could quell the biological response, and she didn't have any safe options for that.

It wasn't fair that she still had to go through this ritual every few years when its original purpose was void. It wasn't like she could repopulate a race she was _the sole remaining_ _member_ _of!_

For goodness' sakes, not even the depressing thought of _her dead relatives_ was killing her arousal, another heated shudder running through her body and forcing a mewl from her lips. She rushed to try and think of another topic before things got weird.

Thinking was growing progressively harder though, any attempt to concentrate coming right back to the nagging tingles between her legs, and the _emptiness_ of her entire body, her _soul._  

In fact, she was so busy focusing on those sensations that she hadn't even noticed the knocks or calls at the door. What _did_ catch her attention was the clatter of a lock breaking, and the rush of pheromones in the air as the door opened.

_"Doctor?_ Are you alright? You didn't answer me!"

The TARDIS hummed threateningly, beeping as it prepared to send forth arms to shove the intruder out, but she shook her head. "Leave her."

_Doctor, you gave me orders._

_"Please?"_ she whispered. A little company, just for a bit. Surely that couldn't hurt, as long as she stayed cuffed here.

Her ship conceded with a grumble, and she inhaled slowly, letting those sweet perfumes fill her lungs as Yaz's boots clumped along the tile floor. "Doctor? Speak up! Are you awake?"

"Hullo, Yaz..." she murmured with a strained smile, trying to look behind her. When that failed, she waited for the woman to walk into her field of vision. "Great to see ya', even if you shouldn't be here."

"Sorry about the lock, but when you didn't answer my calls, I got worried. You've been in here for ages now!" As Yaz finally reached the bed, her eyebrows shot up. "Why the hell are you cuffed there!?! I thought the ship was taking care of you, not holding you hostage!"

"I'm not s'posed to move much..." Yaz's scent was _much_ stronger than it had been this morning, and her breath hitched. She could get _drunk_ off of that thick perfume, slur all of her words and melt into her, all soft skin and long hair and-

"Okay, but why are you nearly _naked!?!"_ Yaz actually sounded more concerned and baffled than her usual flustered, and she actually felt bad for worrying her. She'd try to answer her clearly and concisely.

"You're _so_ hot... I mean the room!" she corrected quickly, trying to force her brain to filter her words properly. It didn't work. The haze was only growing stronger, clouding any attempt at thought. "The room is... I'm... everything's so _hot... "_ she blabbered, forced to pant between her broken sentences as she closed her eyes. Her chest was rising and falling in heaves, and she growled under her breath as the damned metal band under her breasts seemed to constrict further, the fabric suffocating her sweat-soaked flesh. Her beautiful potential mate was _right there,_ and she couldn't show off one of her most impressive new features for her! If only Yaz would come closer, peel off this repulsive piece of black lace and admire-

"Doctor?"

Oh, how _sweet_ that name sounded rolling off of Yasmin's lips. How much sweeter would it sound when it was echoing around the walls, vibrating through her vocal chords in a breathless _scream?_ Gasping and moaning her name over and over and-

_Stop it!_

Shaking her head and opening her eyes, she looked up to find Yaz was leaning over her, stunning chocolate eyes gazing down.

"Doctor, what's wrong with you? You're drenched, and burning up! I can feel the heat from here!" Yaz hadn't even had to put a hand on her -and _oh_ how _badly_ she wanted her to- to sense the fever blazing off of her skin. That residual warmth was nothing though. It felt like she was burning alive from the inside out, a scorching flame consuming _every fibre of her body,_ and then _staying there,_ licking at her chest and even deeper in her core.

"I... It's... I'm..." It was nigh impossible to think of an explanation, her concentration lingering on one thing and one thing only. That thing was leaning down to try and hear what she was mumbling, closer and closer... her hearts were pounding away with every decreased inch, and she swallowed hard against what little moisture was left in her throat, the motion sticking halfway down.

She'd leaned forward immediately, fixed on getting a _tantalizing taste_ of the cherry and musk filling her nostrils, but before her lips could achieve more than the softest brush against her partner's mouth, the bands around her wrists pulsed blue. She was pulled back flat against the table, that familiar heaviness of gravity smothering her, and a high-pitched whine filled her throat as the deity of her affections remained out of reach. That sweet saliva would have moistened her mouth, quenched her thirst more than a couple of hydrogen and an oxygen molecule _ever_ could-

_Down, girl._ The cuffs pulsed again as her ship hummed at her, a forceful tone behind the silent buzz filling her head. _Stay put._

Despite the nagging urge to growl and snap that she be released _at once,_ she found a hint of clarity returning as she took in the wide eyes and confused wrinkles on Yaz's face. Yes, _Yaz_ , not partner or mate or _holy being_ she wanted to pin against the wall- _Keep it together!_ she thought firmly to herself, squeezing her eyes shut and trying her best to think past the fever, past the sensations coursing through her, and to absolutely not sneak a single peek at the temptation standing over her.  
  
"Yaz... Yaz, listen... um, on the, uh, the thing... the _screen thing..."_ Had that beautiful perfume always been this strong? Like flowers, and sun kissed skin...  
  
"The monitor?" Yaz prompted.  
  
"Yes, that! It'll, _ah..._ It'll tell you... What I need to _do_ to you- I-I mean what _you need to know!"_ Oh, if her hands weren't restrained she would have shoved her knuckles in her mouth just to prevent any more slip ups. Hell, biting down on skin would have helped anyways. At least then Yaz wouldn't have to hear the soft whines still sounding in her throat as another wave of impulses ran through her. "Just... press the green button... It'll, uh, translate the glyphs for you..."  
  
She knew she should tell her to leave, to bolt out _now_ and bar the door so no one else came in. But her lips couldn't do that. All she wanted was to beg her to stay, to _help her._  
  
"I'm not sure I'm reading this right..." Yaz murmured, and she felt a searing pang of jealousy at the fact that those lips were pursed at the monitor and not _at her._ "It says you're... uh... in heat?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Like... is that just a term for the _fever,_ or... do you mean like a dog?"  
  
_If it is, then I'm your bitch._ "Both."  
  
"So... you're not actually _sick._ Just..."  
  
_"Extremely_ horny, yes."  
  
"Alright, now I _know_ you aren't yourself, because you would _never_ say that word."  
  
"I can say _a whole lot_ of words that would surprise you... whisper them right into your ear...~" she purred, unable to help the smirk working its way onto her lips.  
  
_Doctor. Too far._ The TARDIS warned, sending another buzz through her wrists.  
  
"Sorry, that was weird! I'm, uh, I'm not _trying_ to be weird, it's just... you're _right there,_ and you're _really hot_ and it's kind of torture. You're _very_ unfair, you know that, Yaz?" she groaned, allowing her lips to pout.  
  
"You... You think I'm hot?"  
  
"More like _a nuclear reactor,_ actually. That's why I had to get away from you. I could handle the boys, but _you..._ I wasn't sure I could tear myself away from you..."  
  
"Oh..." Yaz murmured. It was a soft sound, clearly meant more for herself than her. "So that's why you've been avoiding me... You know, I actually came to check on you because I thought you were mad at me. I mean, the last couple of days..."  
  
"I could _never_ be angry with you, Yaz..." Her tone might have sounded gentler if it wasn't currently tinged with a throaty purr, but she hoped the genuine emotion behind it still got across. "I just can't _stand_ being near you- No, uh, n-not like that! I mean, I couldn't-"  
  
"Doctor, it's fine! I understand now!" The laugh that accompanied the words did more than soothe her nerves, if anything, it sent a softer wave of affection through her chest. "Actually, I'm... um, I'm kind of flattered..."   
  
"You _should_ be..." She'd meant to ask _'You are?'_ , but that had been what she'd breathed out instead. It was true though. Such a divine creature deserved all of the flattery in the world, was _more_ than deserving of it.  
  
"Um, yeah..." Yaz trailed off for a moment, rubbing her arms and letting her gaze flick back and forth between the monitor and her. "I mean, it's just... there are three of us here, and _I'm_ the one who has that effect on you... Of course, maybe it's just because I'm the only other girl here, but... something about that is just... just..."  
  
In that moment, there was nothing she enjoyed seeing more than the blush slowly creeping across Yaz' face. To see that her own desire, her heat was sparking _some kind_ of feeling in her, it was an intoxicating little boost to her ego.  The cuffs around her wrists pulsed again, trying to remind her to keep her head in the conversation at hand, but she wasn't listening. Yaz wanted her too, at least partially, or she at least liked the idea of _being wanted._ There was _a chance_ there.  
  
"Of course it's _you..."_ she whispered, shifting her head and shoulders against her bonds in an attempt to observe the woman better. Alright, _maybe_ also to shift her glistening cleavage a little, just in case the woman's eyes happened to wander that way. "You're smart, and brave, and... and tall. Tall is a big plus."  
  
"It is?"  
  
_"Absolutely._ I mean, think of all the things you could do towering over me~" Oh, and wasn't that just the most _filthy_ food for thought? She really hated that she was so good at flirting right now, because all it was doing was reminding her of all the things she _could_ be doing besides _talking._  
  
"So..." Yaz swallowed thickly, and she failed to block out the thought of how it would feel to sink her teeth into that same tender flesh, feeling every _vibration,_ every moan and gasp against her lips... "If we... if we did this, would there be any strings attached? We wouldn't be, like, 'mated' or any kind of alien culture jargon?"  
  
_Of course you'd be my mate. I am solely yours, forever and ever. "Yes-"_ The TARDIS buzzed sharply in her head, and she flinched. "Sorry, no, er, I mean _no..."_ That answer felt so _wrong_ on her tongue, but she tried to maintain clarity over her more impulsive thoughts. "In its purest form, it's _just_ sex. It won't mean anything else." she clarified, glancing up at her. _Unless you want it to..._ She couldn't quite read whatever was lying in those dark eyes.   
  
"Okay...so, like a friends-with-benefits kind of thing? Just a hookup?"  
  
It was _so much more_ than a mere hookup! It was _a divine ritual,_ the chance to spread the _beauty_ of a Timelord to the next generation, to experience the _utter majesty_ of her lovemaking-  
  
_Don't feel so **special,** Doctor. _The TARDIS buzzed smugly.  
  
"If... If that's what you want to call it, yes." she muttered. "Well, it's _-ah-_ a _little_ more than that. After it's over, I'll, er, probably be kind of clingy until the cycle ends..."  
  
"You mean like when I couldn't pry you off of me during our movie binge?" Yaz chuckled, flashing her a small smile.   
  
"Yeah. I'll be back to normal once it fades though. Then you'll just have to deal with the _regular amount_ of me pestering you."  
  
Yaz held her tongue for several _agonizing_ minutes, her gaze constantly flitting between her and the floor as she took a step backwards. She could see the gears working in her head, and she desperately prayed they would turn in the direction she was hoping. Judging by the heat tinging the woman's cheeks, she was _positive_ she wasn't the only one who was struggling to keep control over what she wanted.

_"Yazzz…"_ she whined.   
  
"Is... is this your first time? Er, as a woman, I mean?" Yaz asked, nibbling her lip.  
  
"Yes, and I can't think of _a more perfect_ partner..."

****"Okay... how far are you willing to go? I don't want to overwhelm you..." Yaz whispered, and while her voice was endearing, the hesitation within it was _beyond_ frustrating, leaving her wet and shifting her hips helplessly as she groaned. 

"All of it! Everything!" she gasped out, her voice coming out firmly despite the quiver of desperation. She stared up at Yaz with all of the sincerity she could muster, even though she knew it was probably overshadowed by blown, dark pupils and the dribble of saliva hanging on her lip. "Yaz, _please,_ I want to experience it _all,_ all of _you!_ Show me everything!" Everything about this new body, everything about her, about being filled and _loved_ by her. She _needed_ it, as _a collector of information._

Who was she kidding with a noble thought like that? The TARDIS buzzed smugly in her head, and she ceased coming up with excuses. The _fact was_ that she was a rabid horndog who desired nothing more in the world than to be _ravished,_ senselessly, by Yasmin Khan until she was a very fulfilled, very exhausted mess. And that was a perfectly acceptable goal all on its own, as long as Yaz wanted to assist her with it.

Regardless of how close her thoughts were to slipping, she could be safe in the knowledge that her ship would intervene if Yaz showed any signs of discomfort, even if the sting of rejection would kill her.

Well, not _kill_ her. No one, across any of the thousands of intergalactic species she knew, could die from lack of sexual stimulation. But it would be ridiculously _frustrating_ and _painful_ and drive her into a _begging, desperate frenzy_ until she was _utterly beside herself_ for the next few days. And that in itself was its own, _special_ circle of hell. Still, not deadly.  
  
_"Please..." Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea-_  
  
"Alright." Yaz took a breath, and when she next spoke, her confidence had returned. The woman leaned over her, her dark eyes carrying a smolder that seemed to burn into her core. "I'll give you everything and more..."   
  
That promise lit another fuse inside her, and she couldn't help the moan slipping out. _Finally,_ she was actually going to get some relief, some fulfillment from this, and the coil in her stomach tightened until she was nearly giddy with anticipation. Grinning, she started to call the TARDIS, but before she could say more than the ship's name, Yaz pressed a finger to her lips. "Wait, leave the cuffs on for a bit." Despite her whines, Yaz didn't budge. _"Shhh._ I want to work you up first."  
  
Judging by how quickly her hearts were beating, she was pretty sure she was _already_ worked up about as high as she could _stand,_ but she couldn't disobey. If she did, Yaz might just change her mind about this entirely. There was admittedly something a little titillating about that, being held hostage by her own companion, but that desire was also at war with the _very strong urge_ to take control and have her way with her _now._

She could sense her mate even as she closed her eyes, easily able to track the warmth and musk radiating off of her as the woman stepped away and walked around the bed, finally stopping at the other end. The table's weight shifted as Yaz leaned against it, her hands gently gliding along the inside of her leg. Every fine hair was standing on end as if had been electrified, and she bit her lip to trap another groan as the ridges of her mate's fingerprints danced along her skin.   
  
"You're _so_ wet..." Yaz breathed against her underwear, and she shuddered at the exposure. A delicate finger had barely brushed her pubic bone to pull the waistband down, and she _mewled,_ wishing for that touch to shift to where she actually needed it. Every fold of skin down there was soaked and pulsing with heat, lubricated specially for her beloved mate to fill her. It felt empty, so _dreadfully empty,_ and as she felt another soft puff of breath on her thigh her body bucked, desperate to try and bridge the gap.  
  
Yaz pulled back and leaned over her, and she cracked her eyelids open to find herself lost in those eyes. "Not yet... Trust me, this is going to feel really nice." her mate promised, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck that left her moaning. "Now, can you be a _good girl_ and help me with something?"  
  
"Anything..." she gasped out, still tingling from the name that had been purred from Yaz's lips. "I'd do _anything_ for you..."  
  
"Good." Yaz stepped away for a minute, and she jerked against her bonds to try and follow, already mourning the cold loss of contact. She was forced to stay down, watching those hips strut across the room to the counter. What she wouldn't _give_ to rip those jeans off and- A snap caught her attention, and relief swam through her as she noticed her mate was once again standing over her, with her Sonic in hand. "Here. Can you set this so that it vibrates in a way that won't kill us?"  
  
She was failing to understand whatever Yaz was planning, her brows furrowing as she stared at the Sonic. Even so, she nodded, waiting for the TARDIS to begrudgingly release her wrists. As tempting as it was to wrap them around her mate and pull her close, she restrained herself with a small growl, snatching the object and fumbling around with the buttons. Luckily, even when her concentration was nearly nonexistent, she knew her tool like the back of her hand, easily able to reconfigure it to the correct function before passing it back.   
  
"Perfect. Now, lie down, and keep your hands above your waist. Spread your legs."  
  
She didn't have to be told twice, parting herself and trying not to squirm as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Silky hair brushed against her as her mate leaned back down, and she braced herself for some fingers, or maybe a tongue...  
  
What she got instead was _the very galaxy_ bursting into her vision, speckling white as her hips jolted into the air, a gasp pulling all of the air from her lungs. Something had indeed just touched down there, but it wasn't flesh at all. It was her Sonic, buzzing against tender lips, sending too much stimulation to process. She couldn't find the ability to speak properly, only gasping Yaz's name as the pulses ran through her body, rippling muscles all the way up to further flare the heat in her stomach.   
  
It was unlike _anything_ she'd ever felt before. Vibrations that didn't cease, that left her skin tingling and shuddering with every motion, so that even when the metal dipped deeper into her core, her labia was still wracked with the aftershocks. She could feel her own lubrication leaking again, trickling to coat her inner thighs and the bed as that glorious contraption kept poking around, pulling all kinds of whimpers and whines and moans from her throat. It was warm down there, now that her toy had spent time inside, and something deep inside her was shuddering, making her hips thrust again and again as she tried to increase the friction, to draw that thing further in. She _needed it,_ she needed it shoved in as deep as it would go. She was so close to hitting _something,_ she just didn't know _what._ She could feel it though. A strange bundle of nerves, just out of reach. Another round of pulses wracked her body, and her legs shook, her face flushing another few degrees. She was finally forced to shove a fist into her mouth, biting down on her knuckles in an attempt to muffle the mounting noise, tears springing to the corners of her eyes.  
  
"You really _are_ desperate, aren't you?" Yaz chuckled, pulling the toy out and teasing it along her outer lips again, further smearing the slick that was drenching it. She couldn't do anything but stutter in response, shifting her hips to try and direct it back towards the opening. The toy slipped around to buzz against her in circling paths, every twitch forcing her to writhe.   
  
It felt _so good,_ waves of pleasure rolling through her until she began to feel lightheaded, but it still wasn't enough to ease the tightness bound within her.Her eyelids fluttered as she arched her back, spreading her thighs wider. _"Please..."_ she whimpered, no longer ashamed to beg in-between her own pants. "H-  _Hah_ \- Harder... Need it deeper..."

"You want it _deep_  inside you?" Yaz purred, and the mischief in her voice would have been the sexiest thing in the universe, if it wasn't so frustrating. She was _really_  starting to get into this. "You want me to _fuck you_ with this? Keep pushing inside, until you're a quivering mess?"

She swore both of her hearts stopped for a second as she forgot how to breathe, the only sound escaping her a pathetic whine as she squirmed, her stomach taut with clenching nerves. "Yes! _Please,_  I want it, I want it more than anything! _Please,_  give it to me, as hard as you can! I want to _feel_ _it_ _!"_

Without another word, Yaz pressed the toy back up to her entrance and slipped it right in. It pumped in and out with a steady rhythm, plunging a little further and putting more force into each thrust, and she felt her lips part in a silent 'O' as a tingle ran up her spine, her breathing growing heavier.

Her inner walls were vibrating now, an earthquake rumbling through every nerve, every millimeter of tender flesh. And still the wand pushed deeper, squelching as her muscles clenched around it. The tip finally pressed against the tight bundle, and a jolt ran up her spine, her voice coming out in a cry that seemed to split the air. Her _own body_ felt like it was being split, pleasure crashing through her until every part felt like she was spasming, at the mercy of the electricity rolling through her veins. Her vision was going white, and even so, her hips kept bucking, riding against the waves, feeling that magical pressure bump deep inside her over and over again. She felt like she was going to _explode,_ unravel, and that's exactly what she did as her moans reached a crescendo, a hot burst of liquid gushing out to drench her mate's hand. Her ears were ringing as she came down from her high, hands clenching the bed, chest heaving, and her privates were still twitching with aftershocks as the object was slowly pulled out and shut off. She found herself mourning the emptiness, even if her own cum was dripping in excess from that same area.  
  
"Doctor? Can you hear me?"  
  
The voice was still a little hazy, but it was there, and she opened her eyes to find pretty chocolate ones gazing down at her. Dark and heavy, and accented by the parted lips and flushed cheeks of her mate, looking just as turned on as she was. Despite that, there was worry etched into that face, and while she tried to catch her breath, the woman pressed a hand to her forehead, brushing sweat-slicked hair out of the way and murmuring again.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Her lungs were on fire, heaving with the same intensity as her heartrates. Her own pheromones were filling the room in a heady aroma, she was drenched in her own genetic material, and her muscles were still quivering and pulsing, each twitch setting her nerves alight. Her head was spinning with near delirium.   
  
Looping her arms around her mate's neck, she yanked her down, shoving their lips together with all of the hunger she could muster. Breathing didn't matter, no matter how desperately they panted, and she made it her mission to taste every inch of Yaz's mouth, to suffocate any words of concern. Her hands slipped to caress her cheeks and tangle through silky black strands as she nipped at the lower lip, her mate's whimper vibrating against her own mouth and further fueling the pressure in her groin. She was an _intoxicating_ creature, one worthy of worship, and she was going to give her that attention.  
  
Finally parting to watch those pretty lips hang open and gasp for breath, she couldn't help but grin as she admired the expression that she was _surely_ going to see _many_ times over in the next few hours. "I'm more than alright." she panted, leaning towards that pierced ear with the lewdest tone she could muster. "I'm _fucking fantastic."_ Finally free to sit up, she all but jumped off of the bed to stand face to face with Yaz, letting her hands slide to rest on the hips she'd been _dying_ to get ahold of.  
  
What her mate had done to work her up had been nice, yes, but it wasn't enough to relieve the urges inside her. No, if anything, it had only heightened the sensations, a warm up to the main event. But now... now she was ready to _pounce..._  
  
_"My_ turn." she purred, pressing up against her mate as she started walking them both towards the wall, her lips already rushing in to meet Yaz's again. Her partner moaned as her back hit the hard surface, reaching around to hug her closer in such a delightfully _needy_ way, and she let one hand slide down from the hip to cup her crotch, palming against the fabric. Why did they always keep such beautiful prizes locked behind cloth prisons? Well, no matter. She'd be feeling every inch of that soft skin in a few minutes...  
  
Her mate's nails pricked against her back as she thrust her hips, leaning up to meet that heavy-lidded stare like a challenge. "Hope you're ready, sweetheart..." she murmured, her fingers curving back up from the crotch to tug at the waistband, her other hand pinching the hip she had claimed. "Because I'm going to _tear you apart..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> I had a lot of extra headcanons and details I couldn't expose in this since The Doctor was too frazzled to explain or notice as much about Yaz besides how Pretty and Perfect she is, so feel free to ask if you want more info!


End file.
